Beginner's Guide
The beginners guide! This beginners guide will help you when starting SAO:B(SBO)! Sorry for the long lengthy guide, but its for a good cause right? The first thing you should do once you're inside the game, at floor 1, is figure out how to use the menu gui. If you press "e" on your keyboard, you will open the menu gui. Once you open it look at what comes up, there should be 5 buttons that pop up. The first button is the 2x exp developer product, this works like a game pass, but it each time you buy it the time stacks by 15 minutes. The 2x exp really does help when you're grinding mobs to level up faster! The second button is floor teleport, you can use this to teleport from floor to floor, in which you unlock it by killing the floors boss and or being a certain level. The third button is your inventory, you can scroll up and down in your inventory(using the arrows) to find what you want to sell, equip or delete. The fourth button is settings, which in this case you can set your game quality from low to high, music off or on, and the ability view your own health bar. Finally, the last button will be your stats in smithing, crafting, cooking and your current col. Now that you got the menu gui down, try to equip your sword by pressing "q" on your keyboard. This should equip your starter sword. You can always go and buy a different sword at your expense with col. Once you did all that you can now start grinding mobs for exp, col and drops! To do so, go to where you spawned in at your current floor, stand on the brick and open your teleport button. Click floor 2, then a gui will pop up, click teleport. After you did that you now should be on your way to floor 2. Once you spawn you will see mobs in the distance. Go kill a few and level up! Every time you level up, it gets harder to get exp. In this case you will need to explore more of the floor for harder mobs, which in this case is wolfs. After you reach level 5 you will be able to kill players and be killed by them. Most swords in SAO:B have a level requirement, you have to have the weapon and the level it requires to use it. If you notice, after you kill a mob you may sometimes get ores,hides, foods, or even a rare weapon! To use the ores, hides and foods you must be the level it requires, like weapons, but in this case its smithing/tailoring/cooking. You must be in a town floor, a town floor is a floor with no mobs. Once your in the town floor, go to where the smithing/tailoring/cooking stations are and click the symbol to start. You have to have 5 of which ever your doing to craft something. For example, i click 5 apples then craft, i get a fruit basket. That goes for smithing/tailoring, but remember you must be the level requirement to use them! Questions and answers Q1:What does Instantiate mean and how do i use it? A1: Instantiate means to place an item down. So if you were to sell a item, by putting a price in the price box, then click Instantiate, it will be available for anyone to buy at that price. Col will be transferred to you if someone bought. Q2: How do i obtain healing consumables such as apples, carrots, etc.? A2: You can earn them by killing various mobs in SAO:B(SBO), check my material list for where to find them! This will conclude the beginners guide, thanks for reading and best of luck in the SAO:B(SBO) world!